robloxzirconfandomcom-20200214-history
Zirconian Lore (Updated)
The Zirconian Confederacy Lore 0/10 no intense sex scene ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 1 - The Story ]- First, there was silence, and then… a flash. To say it was an explosion would be an understatement, an explosion moves rubble. This moved galaxies. The origins of the gods are unknown, and may very well remain that way until they return, but what is known, is that these gods created the universe. They created you, and me, and the device you are reading this on. They created everything. These gods are known as The Zire, which in the Zirconian language means “Fathers”, and Zirconian meaning “Tongue of, or descendants of Zire”. With them was Zydar; god of existence, Zali; god of change, and Zor; god of thought. These three elements combined was the recipe to create life. The explosion that escalated the cataclysmic events of galaxies to be created, also brewed life shortly after. To The Zire, time is very short. As they slept for what felt to them a short rest, was actually eons. Millions of years had passed and the little life that wiggled about in mercury filled oceans had evolved into self-aware, sentient beings. They slept to let evolution take its course, but instead, they slept in too long. The Zire already had known, they needed to be worshipped by the lifeforms they created if they are to remain immortal. Should they fail to gain the beliefs of said creations, then they will lose their immortality and be subject to death. The Zire had an understanding of their universe with such velocity and knowledge that they could manipulate dimensions and undergo great works of physic engineering. Their sciences allowed them to travel across the universe, galaxy to galaxy, forging wormholes in space and time itself. Yet with all this knowledge, there was one enemy and one subject even they could not comprehend. Time. Even as gods The Zire all share personalities of their own, and all of them agreed it would not take very much effort to gain a lot of influence and worship from the life they created. Yet they were wrong. Traveling galaxy to galaxy became more and more struggling, as they aged more and gained less. Their sleep had been for too long, and most life had already created their own beliefs and pantheons. Most translated The Zire as some event created by their own gods or completely misunderstood them all together. Outraged, The Zire were looking more brittle and weak as some of the elder lifeforms that refused to worship them. By the time they traveled a fourth of the universe, the life that they visited already advanced thousands of years. With the remaining energy left within The Zire, that action was needed. To do anything on a grand scale was out of the question, they would die before something grand could be done. No, they accepted death. Instead, preservation of the future was the idea. The Zire came together as one so that no time would be wasted passing ideas on. They worked together unified and combined energies as they should have long ago. In this form, The Zire became Zuo, meaning “One Father”. Because new life would take too much energy, they created husks of armor, mechanics, and cybernetics. Intangible machines with sentience and processing power far greater than any life they had visited. Aside from their capability of thinking faster and having no boundaries, these robotic war machines were obedient. After they finished creating numerous machines, the Zirconians were born. The Zuo then programmed a single figure to lead them all, The Overlord. Programmed into him were the extensive knowledge of The Zire, the destiny for the Zirconians, how to form the perfect nation, strategies to win wars, and much more essential information. At last, they created Zirconia, home of the Zirconians. From there, they only can grow outwards with only their destiny to look forward to. The Zuo split back into The Zire and gazed at their creations with their individual eyes. Pride and hope flooded their emotions, and in the blink of an eye, they vanished. The destiny of the Zirconians is something taken seriously among them. It gives purpose to the Confederacy formed. Through the Overlord, the story is preserved and familiarized to all Zirconians. Not only does the Overlord have the knowledge of The Zire, but he carries their voice. As Oracle and Prophet. The Zire had vanished from the existence of the universe, they had gone to a dimension within themselves; Zalan. Zalan, in the tongue meaning “Land of Death, Land of Fathers”. Zalan had originally been the reward for lifeforms to worship The Zire. A place where the souls go to eternal paradise and tranquility. However, the death of The Zire had turned it into their own prison, and until they gain worship of all life, they will never return. This is the destiny of the Zirconians, for they were created to expand across the universe, enslaving and inducting all to worship The Zire. With the promise of an eternal afterlife in the end. And after The Zire return, the Zirconians will act as the preservers of Zalan. Guiding souls like valkyries to the dimension, and punishing any that fail to believe until they truly do. That is the birth, the destiny, and the future. But with great expansion comes great dangers. As the Zirconians cannot face the universe alone, be apart of the Confederacy, a nation of unity, respect, and determination. By doing so, you will not only be apart of an extensive family-like community, but you will be ensuring the motto we live by; Confederacy Forever! Why there no sex scene????